britishcomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
John Wagner
John Wagner (born in the United States in 1949 but raised in Scotland from the age of 12 after his mother moved back there) is arguably one of the most significant British comics writers of his time, and was, along with Pat Mills, partly responsible for revitalizing the ailing British comics industry in the 1970s with his work on the then newly launched Battle Picture Weekly (for which he wrote Darkie's Mob) and 2000 AD (for which he has co-created numerous characters and strips including Robo-Hunter, Button Man and, most famously, Judge Dredd). He also co-created Strontium Dog for Star-Lord (the character later became a mainstay of 2000 AD) and wrote for Eagle (for which he created Doomlord and Detective Zed), Scream!, Tammy and Roy of the Rovers (all for IPC), and edited both Tammy and Valiant (for which he created One Eyed Jack). He also co-created the independent comics character The Bogie Man (co-created with frequent writing partner Alan Grant), as well as writing Batman for DC Comics in the USA. He frequently used pseudonyms when writing for IPC, including T. B. Grover, A.O'Kay (on Detective Zed), Brian Skuter, Keef Ripley (used when he wrote The Dead Man), Mike Stott, Rick Clark and John Howard. In 1979 he wrote the Doctor Who stories 'City of the Damned' and 'The Dogs of Doom' for Doctor Who Weekly (though he and Pat Mills were actually credited as co-writers on both these stories as well as The Iron Legion and The Star Beast since all four stories were originally developed by them both as proposed scripts for the TV series). He remains pretty much the definitive Judge Dredd writer, continuing to write for the series as well as for Strontium Dog. ]] Comics, characters and strips created by John Wagner * Aaron A. Aardvark * Ace Garp * ''Ace Trucking Co. * Al the Beast * America Jara * Anderson, Psi-Division * Balls Brothers, The * Banzai Battalion * Beep the Meep * Bennett Beeny * Big Cynthia * Big Eddie * Black Lars * Boarhillser * Bootneck Boy * Burning Man, The * Button Man * Call-Me-Kenneth * Canned Heat * Clacton Fuzz * Crabtree * Cruso Slugg * Cuss Weerd * Cutie * Darkie's Mob * Dave the Orangutan * Davie Byrd * Dead Man, The * Detective Zed * Doctor Death * Doomlord * Duncan Pizer * Durham Red * Elmer Angel * Evans the Fist * Feek the Freak * Feral Jackson * Fergee * Francis Clunie * Frinton Fuzz * Fudge Higgins * Galen DeMarco * G.B.H (Dead) * Genghis Grimtoad * Gronk * Hadrian Volt * Hiss Weerd * Hoagy * I Was a Teenage Tax Consultant * Joe Darkie * ''Joe Soap'' (Eagle) * Johnny Alpha * Judge America Beeny * Judge Caligula * Judge Death * Judge Fear * Judge Fire * Judge Fish * Judge Griffin * Judge Joseph Dredd * Judge Joseph Dredd (Lawman of the Future, 1995 Movieverse) * Judge Kraken * Judge McGruder * Judge Mortis * Juliet November * Junior Angel * Kansyr * Kidd * Kleggs * Link Angel * Manix * Marlon Shakespeare * Mean Angel * Middenface McNulty * Mr. Sun and Mr. Moon * Nelson Bunker Kreelman * One Eyed Jack * Oola Blint * Orlok * Papa Por-Ka * Phantom * PJ Maybe * Precious Matson * Sadan * Samantha Slade * Sam C Slade * Shadow * Sharon Davies * Silent Weerd * Smelly Quinn * Spud Murphy * Stalkeye * Stan Lee (Deathfist) * Steelkreeg * Stix Brothers * Stogie * Strontium Dogs * Studs Boyce * The Brain * The Torso * Vienna Dredd * Vince Scampi * Wally Squad * Walter the Wobot * Willy Blanko * Winston Fearsome * Wrarth Warriors * Wulf Sternhammer Category:Comics Writers Category:Comics Editors